Portable devices for physiotherapy, particularly wearable devices, are useful as they allow the user or patient more freedom and mobility during treatment. For example, the user or patient may move around more freely during treatment, and may conveniently use the device at home, or in hospitals, medical clinics, doctors' offices, or other locations. Portable physiotherapeutic devices include portable electrical stimulation devices, such as massaging devices based on neuromuscular electrical stimulation (NMES) or electromyostimulation, or transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation (TENS or TNS). Some of such devices may also be called electrical muscle stimulation (EMS) devices. It is also helpful during the physiotherapy treatment to apply heat and a treatment fluid to the skin.
There are known techniques to combine massage treatment with heat or fluid treatment. For example, massaging treatment and heat treatment may be sequentially applied to a patient or a subject. A medicinal substance or solution may also be applied to the skin, before, during, or after a hand massage or heat treatment. However, these techniques typically require visits to, and treatment in, the physician or doctor's office. During such treatments it is inconvenient or difficult for the user or patient to walk around. When a treatment liquid is used to treat the patient's skin, fluid leakage can occur, particularly when the patient moves about. There are also portable devices for combined treatment. For example, CN 10507863 to Ding discloses a portable treatment device with a heated massage head and perforations in the massage head for applying a medicinal solution to the massaged skin surface. However, treatments with such a conventional portable device for physiotherapy are often found to be less effective or less satisfactory, as compared to a combined hand massage and fluid soaking treatment.
Improved portable devices and techniques are still desirable.